


Adoring the Hurt

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelthea, Edelthea SVX, Edelthea Secret Valentines Exchange (Fire Emblem), F/F, Face-Sitting, Porn with Feelings, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: “Edie.” Dorothea ran her fingers through her silken hair. “I don’t ask you often to pluck your head from my bosom but I must ask you to do so on this occasion.”Edelgard lifted her head up, looking positively radiant. “I said I like it when you kiss them...” The confession was accompanied by quite the blushing pout, Dorothea was tempted to tease further but there was little need for words now.______My contribution for Edelthea SVX!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125
Collections: 2020 Edelthea Secret Valentines Exchange





	Adoring the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galforce (boxofwonder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



> This is for @galfforce on twitter, I hope you enjoy Nico. I HAD to go with your scar worhip prompt and I hope it makes your sapphic heart sing reading it as mine did writing it!

Strip by scar seemed to be the unspoken rule. For every white rupture smoothed over by hands, a choker unhooked, a sleeve taken out, skin exposed to the warm night air. Dorothea had closed her eyes into the kiss as she felt Edelgard’s hands delicately frame her neck, her thumb caressing over the old wound that scarred just above her collarbone.

“You never told me about this one.” Edelgard murmured, her kissing trailing off her lips to covet her jaw instead. Her thumb pressed lightly into the sensitive skin and Dorothea shuddered. 

“A spurned suitor thought if he couldn’t steal me… If he couldn’t steal me, he could steal my life.” She resisted the physical urge to recoil at the memory of the knife at her throat, focusing instead of the pleasant press of her thumb. She could feel how weak her own smile was. “Manuela broke his arms, then his legs, then shot him with Thoron. I haven’t seen her like that since.”

Edelgard exhaled against her skin, a heady sigh that was laced with an emotion Dorothea could tell extended beyond sympathy. It was a grieving, angry sound, though her next words were achingly sad.

“I’m sorry, Dot,” 

“Don’t be, Edie.” Dorothea placed a kiss on her forehead.”Sometimes it’s good to talk about it.”

Edelgard hummed, burying her face in her neck. She pressed her lips to the scar with such softness that Dorothea made a small whimper in the back of her throat. 

“Ask me about one of mine.” Edelgard offered. “Any of them.”

Dorothea wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask, not wanting to drag up memories but if Edelgard was willing to give something so closely guarded as her past, who was Dorothea not to take gently? 

Edelgard’s hands were small, fingers thin, yet they coiled around Amyr as easily as a snake around its prey. She inspected them and found a familiar whiteness against her already pale skin.

“This one.” She kissed the spot between her knuckles.

Edelgard’s eyes didn’t leave Dorothea’s, heavy with an intensity Dorothea had grown used to over the months they had been lovers. Then, they sparkled with a grin that made her heart skip a beat. So unexpected was the smile that Dorothea couldn’t stop her own.

“Would you believe I could be quite the rowdy child?” Edelgard said, shifting her body so her legs fit comfortably between her thighs. Dorothea would have groaned at the friction if not for her curiosity being piqued like a pluck of a harp.

“Do tell, Edie. I’ll let you know if I believe it.”

Edelgard pursed her lips and settled her cheek on Dorothea’s breast. “I challenged my brothers and sisters to fights regularly. Only Agatha and Ymir would ever take me up on those challenges.” Her expression sobers fondly. “I won every now and again but one day my fist accidentally collided into an expensive glass vase, I certainly didn’t win then.”

Dorothea looked at the scar then back at her now blushing emperor. “This is from a scrap? A royal rough and tumble?” She kissed it, imagining a young Edie with cheeks and chest puffed out in childish bravery. The image made her giggle, so much so she adorned her scar with many more kisses. “I believe you, my little champion.”

Edelgard simmered red, her expression suddenly pensive, making Dorothea still. 

“Something the matter, dear?”

Edelgard idly kissed her chest before speaking into it in an attempt to muffle her embarrassment. Her words only tickled Dorothea’s skin as she had managed to snuff her voice out.

“Edie.” Dorothea ran her fingers through her silken hair. “I don’t ask you often to pluck your head from my bosom but I must ask you to do so on this occasion.”

Edelgard lifted her head up, looking positively radiant. “I said I like it when you kiss them...” The confession was accompanied by quite the blushing pout, Dorothea was tempted to tease further but there was little need for words now.

“Come here.”

She pulled her Edie close, kissing her on the lips tenderly. Yet she spared no passion as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and drew a low groan out of the emperor. Edelgard braced herself on her elbows either side of Dorothea’s head as the songstress swept her next kiss across her jaw, where a little white nick- a close-call with an assassins dagger- flicked up her pale skin. She worried her lips over it, feeling Edelgard shudder on top of her and with a renewed confidence, moved to claim the next one. 

It was a little awkward, scooting herself down her body while she was underneath her but what love making wasn’t a little clumsy? She brushed Edelgard’s hair from her shoulder and found another scar. This one was hauntingly precise, a long, threadbare line. She ran her hand over it, caressing with her thumb. The groove felt strangely thin, Dorothea feared a light scratch would make it bleed.

“Dorothea…” Edelgard sighed.

Dorothea stilled her motions. “Is this alright, my love?” 

A moment where she watched the rise and fall of Edelgard’s chest. “Yes. Keep going, please.”

Dorothea leaned up to kiss it, her hands snaking down to frame her hips, where she massaged into the uneven ripples on her skin. She pulled them towards her, encouraging Edelgard to climb up, her strong legs keeping her from collapsing on top of her. Dorothea took her nipple into her mouth and heard the soft scraping sound of hands coiling into the bedsheets and a lofty exhale. She loved such sounds, as much as she adored her rousing political speeches, nothing made her heart flutter quite like stealing her words away.

“You’re so beautiful, Edie.” She said as she moved to her other breast to lavish it with the same attention. 

“Only as beautiful- haa-” There was a delightful hitch as Dorothea rolled over the pink nub with her tongue. “Only as beautiful as you see me, even with these scars.”

“They only add to your stunning beauty.” Dorothea would have winked if Edelgard would have seen it. Instead she pulled at her hips more, Edelgard moved a little further but then froze, as if uncertain. Dorothea giggled and reached back to gently pinch her ass. “Come on, Edie, take your throne.”

Edelgard’s laughter was high and lovely, music to her ears. “Is that what is happening? I will admit, I wasn’t quite sure where you were going down there.” She shifted up until Dorothea could see just what she had done to the emperor.

“Where else would I be going?” She did wink up at her this time, sparing just a second to savour the flushed look on her face before locking her gaze on the dewy marvel poised above her.

She wrapped her arms around her thighs and Edelgard slowly lowered herself onto Dorothea’s waiting mouth. The heat of her filled her senses, just how wet she had gotten became apparent on her tongue as she licked Edelgard’s folds in languid strokes. Her hips rolled but Dorothea held firm to keep her in place, moaning into her for good measure. Sex didn’t particularly taste of anything beyond copper but it was certainly not an unpleasant taste when it was coming from the emperor like honey.

Edelgard groaned her name, one hand coming down into her hair and massaging her scalp. Dorothea watched in awe as her lilac eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth. It was amazing, how youthful and vibrant Edelgard could look sometimes, when she didn’t have to wear the crown, where she could bear her wounds without fear.

Dorothea’s fingers kneaded into her flesh. On her left thigh was a larger scar, probably her biggest. Dorothea vividly remembered the javelin, how it pierced through the air and struck her lover. She remembered- perhaps more so- how she didn’t hesitate in turning the knight to ashes and running to her Edie’s side, Faith already burning at her fingertips. The memory of Edelgard, of the fear of not being able to hear her breathe again, spurred Dorothea on as she latched on to her clit and sucked. The response was a cry, a whimper, a blessed _breath._

“Dorothea, I’m…” Her thighs shook, the hand in Dorothea’s hair tightened its grip and her spine curved inwards until she had to support herself with one hand on the headboard. “Oh, I love you, I love you, Dorothea-- Mmm…”

Dorothea stopped herself from smiling so she could give Edelgard what she needed, she relinquished her grip on her thighs- though not completely and Edelgard immediately rolled her hips. Dorothea matched her motions, her tongue flicking up when Edelgard rocked back. Edelgard was panting now, both hands in her hair. Her back arched when Dorothea once again focused on her most sensitive spot. What a sight, to see Edie undone in such a way.

“Dorothea--!” 

A perfect stillness, and then, Dorothea felt the convulsions on her tongue and she pulled Edelgards hips further down against her face and continued to work her through her orgasm. Edelgard’s whole body convulsed, a heavenly sigh leaving her as she threatened to flop backwards.

Thankfully, she didn’t, but she did gracelessly fall to the side as Dorothea giggled heartily. “I’ll never get tired of that, darling.” Even if her jaw now ached a little bit. She wiped the wetness from the back of her hand.

Edelgard took a moment to recover before she looked back at Dorothea, eyes crinkled fondly. Her hair was in a disarray, silver strands splayed out across the bed. The sight made Dorothea want to ravish her all over again. 

“I don’t think I will either.” Edelgard rolled over on top of her, her vigor back in full force. “Nor this.” She nipped the skin of her neck and Dorothea whined from the borderline electric sensation that zapped straight down between her legs.

“Or this.” Edelgard continued, taking her breast in her hand and squeezing. 

“Edie…” Dorothea couldn’t think of many words to say at the moment, though lots flashed through her mind. _Please. More. Here, there. Goddess, everywhere._ But the only thing that left her was a groan as her nipple was taken between a thumb and finger.

“Allow me, Dot.” Edelgard lips trailed over a spot she knew extremely well. Between her breasts was another scar, one whose initial blow had struck her perilously deep. Linhardt was thankfully an incredible healer. She had come uncomfortably close to being stabbed quite a few times during her days at Mittelfrank, so she can’t say she never imagined it would hurt so badly. Any pain in the world was worth it if it meant Edelgard could be safe though, that’s what she had thought as she stood between her and the blade.

When Edelgard kissed the sacrifice Dorothea had made for her, Dorothea knew Edelgard would do the same. They’d take a blade, a lance, an axe, anything for the other to be safe. But they didn’t need to now, safely tucked away in their quarters.

Dorothea’s breathing heaved as Edelgard warmed her hands with Reason magic, something she had quite unexpectedly blossomed in. She pressed the heat into a scar where the frigid shrapnel of a Fimbulvetr spell had caught her leg. It was amazing how such power could be healing.

“Edelgard, that’s… lovely.” She was ashamed by how her usual silver-tongue was failing her but it quickly gave way to borderline worship as Edelgard’s mouth was now caressing her inner thigh. Her hips twitched from anticipation.

“I love you, Dorothea, every part of you.” Edelgard’s eye contact was intense enough in any situation but as her eyelids lowered and tongue briefly appeared as she licked her lips, Dorothea felt like she was the only woman in the world. 

“I love you too.”

Edelgard grinned and went to work. Dorothea threw her head back as the warmth of her tongue delved into her sex and the reverbration of humming coursed through her like fire. Edelgard’s hand- still heated from Reason- slipped under her chin and her tongue was replaced by two searing fingers that deliciously curved to meet her most pleasure-inducing spot. Indeed, Dorothea practically screamed with elation.

“Dot, is this alright?” Edelgard asked, even as her slick fingers stroked her.

Dorothea couldn’t help but chuckle. She was so sweet! 

“Yes, Edie this is…” She lost herself for a moment as she had already begun to tighten around her. “Oh... _Edie._ ” Dorothea moaned as she cupped her breast in her hand, where Edelgard had held it. “You’re so good to me…”

She could feel Edelgard shudder and move to position her hand at a devilishly good angle. The air soon filled with Edelgard’s name, coupled with Dorothea’s heavy breathing and the occasional affirmation of love. Her clit was captured between Edelgard’s lips and the tug on her nerves nearly threw her over the wonderful edge. Her toes curled in an attempt to last just a little longer but she was no untouchable Goddess.

“Edelgard… I-- Edie!” 

And with that, she came in an utterly blissful haze. Her orgasm flowed through her, hot and heavy as she felt Edelgard smile against her.

“Wonderful.” 

She shivered as Edelgard removed her fingers and moved back up her body, her frayed nerves tingling. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Edelgard asked, though it was clear she was being humorous if the glint in her eye meant anything.

“Of course it was.” Dorothea pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek and blew against her skin. Edelgard laughed and drew Dorothea in for a hug as she fell to her side. The two shared a kiss, slow and loving, tasting themselves on each other. Dorothea would have loved to draw out the moment but her tongue was tired, for lack of a better explanation. Their foreheads touched as they stopped and Dorothea ran her thumb over Edelgard’s blushing cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The emperor returned the gesture, running her hands through her hair.

“Me too. That was quite the trick, using magic like that.”

“Yes.” Edelgard suited a smirk, Dorothea thought. “I thought you might have enjoyed that.”

“I’m only upset I didn’t come up with it.” She pouted.

“Well, you are far more creative than I am, I’m sure you can use it better than I could.”

“Why, is that an invitation?” Dorothea’s mind flooded with ideas but she was far too exhausted to think on any of them for long, no matter how arousing they were.

“What made you think that?” Edelgard pursed her lips, clearly fighting back an even bigger smirk.

Dorothea laughed and pulled Edelgard under her chin, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She fit perfectly. After a few minutes of content silence, she thought Edelgard had fallen asleep until she sighed.

“I miss them. You would have loved Lillian, she was a great singer.” 

“Tell me more about them, if you’d like.” Dorothea suggested tentatively. She wanted to help her Edie heal, anything to help her associate her brothers and sisters with happier times but the last thing she wanted was to drag up the bad ones.

Edelgard looked up at her with a grateful expression. “Well, Ymir was actually shorter than me- don’t laugh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I love Edelthea... Exquisite...
> 
> You can find me on twitter @sapphic_plant !


End file.
